


dishonesty

by flosculatory



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/pseuds/flosculatory
Summary: A couple rhyming couplets about the end of a couple.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	dishonesty

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Honesty  
> Genre: Rhyming Couplets  
> Word Count: Up to 100 words
> 
> Sometimes both of your fandom spouses are fabulous drabble writers and you get fomo, okay. This is that.

“I can’t trust that anything you say is true,”  
Read the letter I found, written by you.

“In one breath, spin spider webs of immaculate lies,  
“In the next, say you love me with sparkling eyes.”

Then you ran away, disappeared in the night,  
Always ready to fly but never to fight.

Love, I might be a forger, might lie as a lark,  
But I opened my heart and you met me with snark.

You shut me out, you hid your moan,  
You’re a special dishonesty all on your own.


End file.
